Methods to detect specific nucleic acids provide a foundation upon which the large and rapidly growing field of molecular biology is built. There is constant need for alternative methods and products. The reasons for selecting one method over another are varied, and include a desire to avoid radioactive materials, the lack of a license to use a technique, the cost or availability of reagents or equipment, the desire to minimize the time spent or the number of steps, the accuracy or sensitivity for a certain application, the ease of analysis, the need to detect multiple nucleic acids in one sample, or the ability to automate the process.
The detection of specific nucleic acids is often a portion of a process rather than an end in itself. There are many applications of the detection of nucleic acids in the art, and new applications are always being developed. The ability to detect and quantify nucleic acids is useful in detecting microorganisms, viruses and biological molecules, and thus affects many fields, including human and veterinary medicine, food processing and environmental testing. Additionally, the detection and/or quantification of specific biomolecules from biological samples (e.g. tissue, sputum, urine, blood, semen, saliva) has applications in forensic science, such as the identification and exclusion of criminal suspects and paternity testing as well as medical diagnostics.
Some general methods to detect nucleic acid hybrids are not dependent upon a priori knowledge of the nucleic acid sequence. Duplex DNA can be detected using intercalating dyes such as ethidium bromide. Such dyes are also used to detect hybrid formation.
Several hybridization methods to detect nucleic acids are dependent upon knowledge of the nucleic acid sequence. Many known nucleic acid detection techniques depend upon specific nucleic acid hybridization in which an oligonucleotide probe is hybridized or annealed to nucleic acid in the sample or on a blot, and the hybridized probes are detected.
A traditional type of process for the detection of hybridized nucleic acid uses labeled nucleic acid probes to hybridize to a nucleic acid sample. For example, in a Southern blot technique, a nucleic acid sample is separated in an agarose gel based on size and affixed to a membrane, denatured, and exposed to the labeled nucleic acid probe under hybridizing conditions. If the labeled nucleic acid probe forms a hybrid with the nucleic acid on the blot, the label is bound to the membrane. Probes used in Southern blots have been labeled with radioactivity, fluorescent dyes, digoxygenin, horseradish peroxidase, alkaline phosphatase and acridinium esters.
Another type of process for the detection of hybridized nucleic acid takes advantage of the polymerase chain reaction (PCR). The PCR process is well known in the art (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195, 4,683,202, and 4,800,159). To briefly summarize PCR, nucleic acid primers, complementary to opposite strands of a nucleic acid amplification target sequence, are permitted to anneal to the denatured sample. A DNA polymerase (typically heat stable) extends the DNA duplex from the hybridized primer. The process is repeated to amplify the nucleic acid target. If the nucleic acid primers do not hybridize to the sample, then there is no corresponding amplified PCR product. In this case, the PCR primer acts as a hybridization probe. PCR-based methods are of limited use for the detection of nucleic acid of unknown sequence.
In a PCR method, the amplified nucleic acid product may be detected in a number of ways, e.g. incorporation of a labeled nucleotide into the amplified strand by using labeled primers. Primers used in PCR have been labeled with radioactivity, fluorescent dyes, digoxygenin, horseradish peroxidase, alkaline phosphatase, acridinium esters, biotin and jack bean urease. PCR products made with unlabeled primers may be detected in other ways, such as electrophoretic gel separation followed by dye-based visualization.
Multiplex PCR assays are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,989 discloses the simultaneous detection of multiple known DNA sequence deletions. The technique disclosed therein uses a first set of probes to hybridize to the targets. Those probes are extended if the targets are present. The extension products are amplified using PCR.
Fluorescence techniques are also known for the detection of nucleic acid hybrids, U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,146 describes the use of fluorescent hybridization probes that are fluorescence-quenched unless they are hybridized to the target nucleic acid sequence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,591 describes fluorescent hybridization probes that are fluorescence-quenched until hybridized to the target nucleic acid sequence, or until the probe is digested. Such techniques provide information about hybridization, and are of varying degrees of usefulness for the determination of single base variances in sequences. Some fluorescence techniques involve digestion of a nucleic acid hybrid in a 5′→3′ direction to release a fluorescent chemical entity from proximity to a fluorescence quencher, for example, TaqMan® (Perkin Elmer; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,691,146 and 5,876,930).
Enzymes having template-specific polymerase activity for which some 3′→5′ depolymerization activity has been reported include E. coli DNA Polymerase (Deutscher and Kornberg, J. Biol. Chem., 244(11):3019-28 (1969)), T7 DNA Polymerase (Wong et al., Biochemistry 30:526-37 (1991); Tabor and Richardson, J. Biol. Chem. 265: 8322-28 (1990)), E. coli RNA polymerase (Rozovskaya et al., Biochem. J. 224:645-50 (1994)), AMV and RLV reverse transcriptases (Srivastava and Modak, J. Biol. Chem. 255: 2000-4 (1980)), and HIV reverse transcriptase (Zinnen et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:24195-202 (1994)). A template-dependent polymerase for which 3′ to 5′ exonuclease activity has been reported on a mismatched end of a DNA hybrid is phage 29 DNA polymerase (de Vega, M. et al. EMBO J., 15:1182-1192, 1996).
A variety of methodologies currently exist for the detection of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) that are present in genomic DNA. SNPs are DNA point mutations or insertions/deletions that are present at measurable frequencies in the population. SNPs are the most common variations in the genome. SNPs occur at defined positions within genomes and can be used for gene mapping, defining population structure, and performing functional studies. SNPs are useful as markers because many known genetic diseases are caused by point mutations and insertions/deletions. Some SNPs are useful as markers of other disease genes because they are known to cosegregate.
In rare cases where an SNP alters a fortuitous restriction enzyme recognition sequence, differential sensitivity of the amplified DNA to cleavage can be used for SNP detection. This technique requires that an appropriate restriction enzyme site be present or introduced in the appropriate sequence context for differential recognition by the restriction endonuclease. After amplification, the products are cleaved by the appropriate restriction endonuclease and products are analyzed by gel electrophoresis and subsequent staining. The throughput of analysis by this technique is limited because samples require processing, gel analysis, and significant interpretation of data before SNPs can be accurately determined.
Single strand conformational polymorphism (SSCP) is a second technique that can detect SNPs present in an amplified DNA segment (Hayashi, K. Genetic Analysis: Techniques and Applications 9:73-79, 1992). In this method, the double stranded amplified product is denatured and then both strands are allowed to reanneal during electrophoresis in non-denaturing polyacrylamide gels. The separated strands assume a specific folded conformation based on intramolecular base pairing. The electrophoretic properties of each strand are dependent on the folded conformation. The presence of single nucleotide changes in the sequence can cause a detectable change in the conformation and electrophoretic migration of an amplified sample relative to wild type samples, allowing SNPs to be identified. In addition to the limited throughput possible by gel-based techniques, the design and interpretation of SSCP based experiments can be difficult. Multiplex analysis of several samples in the same SSCP reaction is extremely challenging. The sensitivity required in mutation detection and analysis has led most investigators to use radioactively labeled PCR products for this technique.
In the amplification refractory mutation system (ARMS, also known as allele-specific PCR or ASPCR), two amplification reactions are used to determine if a SNP is present in a DNA sample (Newton et al. Nucl Acids Res 17:2503, 1989; Wu et al. PNAS 86:2757, 1989). Both amplification reactions contain a common primer for the target of interest. The first reaction contains a second primer specific for the wild type product which will give rise to a PCR product if the wild type gene is present in the sample. The second PCR reaction contains a primer that has a single nucleotide change at or near the 3′ end that represents the base change that is present in the mutated form of the DNA. The second primer, in conjunction with the common primer, will only function in PCR if genomic DNA that contains the mutated form of genomic DNA is present. This technique requires duplicate amplification reactions to be performed and analyzed by gel electrophoresis to ascertain if a mutated form of a gene is present. In addition, the data must be manually interpreted.
Single base extension (GBA®) is a technique that allows the detection of SNPs by hybridizing a single strand DNA probe to a captured DNA target (Nikiforov, T. et al. Nucl Acids Res 22:4167-4175). Once hybridized, the single strand probe is extended by a single base with labeled dideoxynucleotides. The labeled, extended products are then detected using calorimetric or fluorescent methodologies.
A variety of technologies related to real-time (or kinetic) PCR have been adapted to perform SNP detection. Many of these systems are platform based, and require specialized equipment, complicated primer design, and expensive supporting materials for SNP detection. In contrast, the process of this invention has been designed as a modular technology that can use a variety of instruments that are suited to the throughput needs of the end-user. In addition, the coupling of an automatable format with standard oligonucleotide chemistry and well-established enzymology provides a flexible and open system architecture. Alternative analytical detection methods, such as mass spectroscopy, HPLC, and fluorescence detection methods can also be used in the process of this invention, providing additional assay flexibility.
SNP detection using real-time amplification relies on the ability to detect amplified segments of nucleic acid as they are generated during the amplification reaction. Three basic real-time SNP detection methodologies exist: (i) increased fluorescence of double strand DNA specific dye binding, (ii) decreased quenching of fluorescence during amplification, and (iii) increased fluorescence energy transfer during amplification (Wittwer, C. et al. Biotechniques 22:130-138, 1997). All of these techniques are non-gel based and each strategy will be briefly discussed.
A variety of dyes are known to exhibit increased fluorescence in response to binding double stranded DNA. This property is utilized in conjunction with the amplification refractory mutation system described above to detect the presence of SNP. Production of wild type or mutation containing PCR products are continuously monitored by the increased fluorescence of dyes such as ethidium bromide or Syber Green as they bind to the accumulating PCR product. Note that dye binding is not selective for the sequence of the PCR product, and high non-specific background can give rise to false signals with this technique.
A second detection technology for real-time PCR, known generally as exonuclease primers (TaqMan® probes), utilizes the 5′ exonuclease activity of thermostable polymerases such as Taq to cleave dual-labeled probes present in the amplification reaction (Wittwer, C. et al. Biotechniques 22:130-138, 1997; Holland, P et al PNAS 88:7276-7280, 1991). While complementary to the PCR product, the probes used in this assay are distinct from the PCR primer and are dually-labeled with both a molecule capable of fluorescence and a molecule capable of quenching fluorescence. When the probes are intact, intramolecular quenching of the fluorescent signal within the DNA probe leads to little signal. When the fluorescent molecule is liberated by the exonuclease activity of Taq during amplification, the quenching is greatly reduced leading to increased fluorescent signal.
An additional form of real-time PCR also capitalizes on the intramolecular quenching of a fluorescent molecule by use of a tethered quenching moiety. The molecular beacon technology utilizes hairpin-shaped molecules with an internally-quenched fluorophore whose fluorescence is restored by binding to a DNA target of interest (Kramer, R. et al. Nat. Biotechnol. 14:303-308, 1996). Increased binding of the molecular beacon probe to the accumulating PCR product can be used to specifically detect SNPs present in genomic DNA.
A final, general fluorescent detection strategy used for detection of SNP in real time utilizes synthetic DNA segments known as hybridization probes in conjunction with a process known as fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) (Wittwer, C. et al. Biotechniques 22:130-138, 1997; Bernard, P. et al. Am. J. Pathol. 153:1055-1061, 1998). This technique relies on the independent binding of labeled DNA probes on the target sequence. The close approximation of the two probes on the target sequence increases resonance energy transfer from one probe to the other, leading to a unique fluorescence signal. Mismatches caused by SNPs that disrupt the binding of either of the probes can be used to detect mutant sequences present in a DNA sample.
There is a need for alternative methods for the detection of a plurality of nucleic acid hybrids in a single sample (multiplexing). There is a demand for such methods that are highly sensitive. For example methods to determine viral load of multiple viruses in a single sample that are able to reliably detect as few as 10 copies of a virus present in a body, tissue, fluid, or other biological sample would be in high demand. There is a great demand for methods to determine the presence or absence of nucleic acid sequences that differ slightly from sequences that might otherwise be present. There is a great demand for methods to determine the presence or absence of sequences unique to a particular species in a sample. There is also a great demand for methods that are more highly sensitive than the known methods, quantitative, highly reproducible and automatable.
It would be beneficial if another method were available for detecting the presence of a sought-after, predetermined target nucleotide sequence or allelic or polynucleotide variant. It would also be beneficial if such a method were operable using a sample size of the microgram to picogram scale. It would further be beneficial if the various methods listed above were capable of providing multiple analyses in a single assay (multiplex assays). The disclosure that follows provides a wide variety of methods and materials for nucleic acid hybrid detection.